Rachel Berry
'''Rachel Berry' is a main character on SIMGM Gleedo. She is based on the Glee character of the same name, and is played by Lea Michsim, the Sim equivalent of Lea Michele. She is a student of William McKinley High School and co-captain of the New Directions. Biography Season One From the Top Finn and Rachel talk about their plans for the night, as it is Finn's turn to pick a movie. By now they’re seen as a stable couple. In the choir room, she comes up with a song to sing and proposes herself to be the lead. Mercedes doesn’t agree with her leading the song, but Mr. Shue thinks that they need to stick together and Rachel being the lead can be good for their opening number. They perform "Rock and Roll All Nite" and, when they finish, none of the students clap or cheer the performance, much to Rachel's fury In the halls, Kurt and she watch Sam thinking about signing up for the Glee Club. But when she wants to go and talk to him, he reminds her that she’s been scaring other people when they come close to the signing sheet, so he’s going to take care about Sam. While they wait for Mr. Shue in the choir room, New Directions sing “Give Me One Reason” in the chior room. Puck is not singing with his classmates because he feels bad about the conversation he had with Quinn. Rachel suggests him to try to talk to Quinn, but he explains already did that. Later when they're having lunch, Rachel suggests that she can talk to Quinn but none of her friends agree with the idea because of the delicate state in which Quinn is in and the way that Rachel tends to handle things. In the halls, Rachel apologizes to Quinn for everything that happened last year and asks her to be friends. Quinn strongly declines the offer to be friends because she made her suffer and thinks she only wants to be friend with her in order to “clean her conscience”, so she warns Rachel to stay away of her and her personal matters, especially when Puck is mentioned. Secrets In the halls, Finn argues with Rachel about how much Shannon compliments Sam. She advices him to stay calm because he’s a great quarterback and that there’s no way he can be replaced. She then reveals her “''Faberry Friendship Plan''” and how phase one was the hardest because of the animosity. Finn is not sure about the plan and tells her to just apologize to Quinn, but Rachel is sure that her plan is bulletproof. When she sees Quinn, she tries to continue with the plan, but Quinn is not interested on being friends with her. At the assignment for the week, they both get paired. At the next day, in the choir room, Rachel is giving vocal lessons to Quinn. While Rachel thinks the vocal exercises are essentials, Quinn is getting angry about them. That’s also because of the fact that she doesn’t want to be partner with Rachel because she’s very annoying. They end arguing about Barbra Streisand’s songs by very different points of view. Again in the choir room, Rachel and Quinn perform their duet, “Secret”, being dedicated to Finn by Rachel because she knows he would never keep a secret from her. All the club claps after they finish, but Finn looks kind of nervous about the secret he has (not being a virgin anymore). During the hoops game between Sam and Finn, she cheers her boyfriend and gets very excited about it. In her home, she’s checking the comments of her last video. One of the comments is from Quinn, “''Not bad, Berry''”, which makes her happy. A message pops in the screen, it’s from Jacob. He tells Rachel that he has an important video that she must watch. It’s the video that Jacob recorded in “Hummel’s Tires & Lube” in which Finn reveals his secret. Green Eyed Monster In the halls, Finn notices that Rachel is acting weird, and so he asks if she’s mad at him and if she is that he’s sorry about it. But Rachel pretends that everything it’s okay and leaves, but Finn obviously knows that something’s wrong with her. In the choir room, when Rachel tries to take the lead of the performance at the Carl's housewarming party, Mercedes says that she has a complete song playlist as song suggestions, but Rachel says Mercedes is not qualified as much as her. Will and Finn try to calm her down, but then Rachel takes advantage of the situation and states that at least she’s being honest unlike Finn. In the Spanish classroom, the “Black Student Union” is having a meeting featuring Rachel talking about how bad things are with Finn. Jerome suggests trying to talk to him, but she states she already did that. De’Shawn thinks that Finn loves her and there must be a reason to keep the secret, but she expresses that it’s a big secret to keep. By the other hand, Ruppert suggests her to change her tactic: try to make him tell the truth by himself in order to see if he’s an honest man, but if he doesn’t, then he’s probably continue playing with her. Rachel decides to go with that plan. In the halls, Rachel goes to Finn and says she needed some time to think about their relationship, asking him if he would always tell her the truth and never keep anything secret. Finn then says he would never keep anything secret from her, so then Rachel asks for another moment alone because she knows he is lying to her. She goes to the auditorium to perform “Love is a Losing Game”. Rachel arrives at the party, very late, and Finn wants to know what happened but she says she doesn’t have time to talk as they need to perform. The New Directions then perform “Lovefool” lead by Quinn, but when the part that was supposed to be sung by Rachel is sung by Mercedes instead, which leads to some trouble on stage. The next day, in the choir room, Rachel is really mad at Mercedes because she took away her part of the song. Will says that the one with the problem is Rachel, since it is unfair that he has been playing favorites and gave her too much of the spotlight. She then finally realizes that the entire club feels the same way and she abandons the choir room. Outside Rachel’s house, she’s talking with Finn. He’s angry because he thinks she has been cheating on him and he even thinks the “guy” is in the house at the moment. But Rachel gets very offended by the accusation and finally reveals that she knows that he had sex with Santana the year before and says that she can’t be with someone who’s not honest. The episode ends with her crying in her room. Songs Solos: Green60.png|Love is a Losing Game Green Eyed Monster|link=Love is a Losing Game Duets: Top34.png|Rock and Roll All Nite (Finn) From the Top|link=Rock and Roll All Nite Sec67.png|Secret (Quinn) Secrets|link=Secret ;Solos (In a Group Number) |- |All Star |Inner Rock Star |Finn, Tina, Artie, Puck |} Quotes Gallery Top_5.png Top34.png Top44.png Top54.png Top64.png Top96.png Top97.png Top99.png Sec16.png Sec20.png Sec28.png Sec46.png Sec63.png Sec79.png Sec125.png Green09.png Green21.png Green24.png Green44.png Green56.png Green58.png Green60.png Green78.png Green86.png Green118.png Green133.png Rock08.png Rock25.png Rock31.png Rock45.png Rock76.png Rock77.png Rock80.png Rock83.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Characters voiced by the Boss Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by original SIMGM staff